leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * can snatch opponents through terrain and walls - keep this in mind when defending turrets. Use it to deny an enemy champion a kill/chase of your partner(s), pull enemies through the walls/trees into the jungle or even in the front passageway of your base to drag a passing enemy into your base where they will sustain trouble to leave, especially if your final front line turrets are still alive. * Keep in mind of 's innate, , as it can be useful for escaping ganks due to the shield. Make sure you stack on mana items such as and keep a large portion of mana to maximize the effects of the shield. * 's range is deceptive and most enemies underestimate the range of his . Use this to your advantage and pull enemies into your teammates. * 's can pull neutral monsters over a wall. Use this to steal buffs from enemy champions. * can be used to counter ambushing enemies, who are hiding in brush. * 's is like a mini , it can be used to escape from battle, or chase an enemy. This is similar to 's . * It is advisable to toggle before firing as using a reverse order may make you lack range to hit the target. * attacks cannot be dodged and is one of the few abilities that can be used on turrets. Time the use of the ability immediately after an auto-attack for best results. * Right-clicking the enemy before a pull also makes it easier to hit them with , as not doing so may make you sit there after a pull. * It is smart to use to farm minions, given the low cooldown and lack of other ways of clearing creep waves quickly. * is on a very short cooldown, and is a great farming/harassing skill if you've got the mana to support spamming it. The passive can be unpredictable though, and accidentally pull turret aggro. Consider discharging it before attacking a defended tower, especially if you can take out a minion wave safely. * The passive lightning bolts from are essentially free damage in a 1v1 situation so hold off on activating it until it will finish your opponent or interrupt a spell. * Blitzcrank is great when laning with a hero that has a stun that has no requirements (eg. or ), Blitzcrank simply grabs them to turret , let your teammate stun, followed by a power fist. This combo almost guarantees a kill early game. *Blitzcrank has some of the best ability to disrupt channeling in the game, having three skills that can interrupt channeling effects. This makes him extremely useful against Champions with close-range channeling ultimates, such as Katarina, Nunu, or Galio. * The 1-2-3 combo of , , and can devastate an individual opponent, but if not built for damage per second, lacks finishing power. * with can land a grab from a long distance. * If the enemy team does not provide a lot of cc you can easily and run towards their carry and leaving your for their getaway. Build Usage * can greatly increase damage output in 's standard combo, as well as increasing the force of his . * provides exceptional survivability and late game damage. Given enough time, not only will the extra attack damage help with offensive output. the secondary health buffer from over 2000 mana in synergy with your passive ability can and will decide fights in your favor. This item is universal in any build. ** effectiveness scales phenomenally well with mana items. , , and are great items for a Tanky-Support . Each item gives AD with the synergy, increased survivability (from the armor, magic resistance, and synergy with ) and cooldown reduction. * is effective at Tanking, damage per second, and support roles. A tank should get items that give mana and survivability, a DPS should get and (and later a ), and a support (crowd control) should get cooldown reduction so and can be used as often as possible. * is very mana hungry early game making a a good first item. Recommended Builds Category:Champion Strategies